


Seventeen scenarios

by serendipitykpop



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitykpop/pseuds/serendipitykpop
Summary: Seventeen x reader scenarios





	1. lost dog - yoon jeonghan

“You-You woke me up from my well needed nap for this?” Jeonghan questions as he stands at my door. I smile innocently and nod. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Why do you have a dog? Did you steal it?”

“Well, not exactly.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” He asks, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

“It doesn’t have a tag, so I took it,” I say and he stares blankly at me. I giggle and wrap my arms around him. “So can we keep it?”

“I don’t even have words for you, love.”

“That’s a yes!” I beam, squealing as I hug him tightly. He laughs and wraps his arms around me. He squeezes me tightly and kisses me on the forehead.

“So, where is it?”

“Oh, Sweets? Inside!” 

“You named it?” Jeonghan asks, closing the door after him as we separate from each other. I nod, walking where the dog laid which was on my couch. He follows me, taking the time to admire the mess created by the dog.

“Of course, I did! The cutie needed a name, so I chose Sweets.”

“Sweets?”

“Yes, Sweets! Do you have a problem with that?” I huff and stop in my tracks, facing him. He abruptly stops, nearly toppling over me. Jeonghan sighs, cupping my face into his hands. I giggle, making him laugh.

“It’s just that you’re not supposed to name it or you’ll get attached.”

“I got attached the moment I laid eyes on her,” I say and he raises an eyebrow before letting me go to continue the journey to the couch. “You’re going to love her and she’ll love you!”

“I hope it does if we are going to keep her,” He says and I smile as we get to the living room to find the dog sleeping on her back. My smile widens as I run to her, picking her up. The dog’s eyes opens and looks up at me before she’s trying to lick me.

“I am ready to love this beautiful creature with all my heart and soul,” I say and scratch behind her ear.

“You’ve never said that about me,” He tease and I look at him, giggling. I place my cheek against her head and hold her like that. Jeonghan stares at me and laughs, leaning his head on my shoulder. “I think all your attention will be for her instead of me.”

“It will be.”

“Hey, you were supposed to say it won’t be, then shower me in cuddles and kisses!”

“But dog,” I say, raising her up. He shakes his head and laughs.

“You’re too cute for your own good,” Jeonghan says, placing a kiss on the temple of my head. I hum at him before cooing at the dog in my hand, pouting at how cute it was.

“Hannie, look at how cute she is,” I say and move her, so she was in front of him. He grins, scratching behind her ear.

“Cute, but not as cute as you.”

“Oh please, nothing is cuter than this pup.”

“Well, except for me.”

“Almost,” I tease. We continue playing with her until she falls asleep while Jeonghan gets drowsy. I turn to him, cupping his face in my hand. He hums, pushing it away and burying his face into the crook of my neck instead.

“You smell nice today.”

“Implying I don’t smell nice any other day?”

“You ruined the moment I was trying to have with you.” Jeonghan says, wrapping his arms around your waist. I laugh as we look down at the sleeping pup in my lap. “It’s our own little family now.”

“We have to get food, toys and everything for the pup tomorrow!”

“Oh yeah? Who’s paying?” He asks, moving to look up at me.

“Me, of course. This is my child, so I’ll pay for her things.”

“Your child?”

“My child.”

We grin from ear to ear at each other before I place a kiss on his lips. He chuckles and squeezes me tightly when the doorbell rings, waking up the dog. We look at each other, confused. I pick up Sweets in my arms with Jeonghan going first to open the door. A frantic woman pants as she’s bent over.

“Uh, can we help you?” Jeonghan asks, making her look up and apologize for practically wheezing in front of our door.

“You found my dog!” She says when she catches her breath. My eyes widen as I turn my body to hide Sweets.

“Your dog?”

“Yeah, I lost her at the park and was trying to find her all day!”

“Why doesn’t she have a collar?”

“I chipped her, see?” She says, raising up her phone. Jeonghan turns to me before raising a finger up at her. She nods and lets us have our moment.

“Love.”

“I don’t want to,” I pout and Jeonghan sighs, placing his hands on my arms. He leans forward and kisses my forehead, rubbing soothing circles onto my arms.

“You know you have to.”

“But I don’t want to. Hannie, don’t make me give away this pup.”

“Love, it wasn’t ours to take in the first place. Sweets’ home is with that woman,” He coos and softly smiles. I sigh and nod as he moves out of the way for me to walk up to the woman. She smiles, holding Sweets in her arms before giving us a reward for finding her. The door shuts and I instantly turn to Jeonghan for some comfort.

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

He sighs and wraps his arms around me. “If you really want, I’ll consider getting you a pup of your own.”

“Nothing will replace Sweets,” I huff and bury my face into him.

“Not even your favorite dog? The one you’ve been going on about ever since we met?”

I pull away, looking excitedly at him. He laughs and rubs circles onto my back.

“When are we adopting it?”

“Is this all it takes to win your love?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”


	2. fruit roll-ups - lee jihoon

“Where are they? WHERE ARE THEY?” I groan, rummaging through my whole kitchen. I let out a frustrated scream, just wanting my snack. Of course, it just had to disappear right after I got it too. I sigh, leaning my back and head against the counter. I take out my phone, dialing the only number that I knew could help out in this situation.

“Hello?”

“JI, I NEED YOUR HELP.”

“What is it now? It better not be something like opening a jar like last time.”

“That was one time and it was really stuck!”

“Sure.”

“Can you please just come over? I NEED YOUR HELP, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD,” I exclaim, making there be a long silence before I hear him sigh deeply.

“You’re probably just hungry, goodbye.”

“JIHOON,” I groan and stuff my phone into my pocket. I whine, just wanting him to come over, but mostly, I wanted to find my snack. I cross my legs and check my phone, bothering Jihoon by sending messages of distress.

“Love?” Jihoon asks, letting himself in. He finds me sitting in the kitchen, eyebrows furrowing as he tries so hard not to laugh. He bites his lip and crouches down in front of me. He cups my face into his hands and I instantly pout. “What’s the matter?”

“I can’t find my fruit roll-ups,” I whine and throw myself at him, burying my face into the crook of his neck. He chuckles and wraps his arms around me.

“The ones you bought earlier today?”

“Yeah, it seems like I misplaced them. Now, I don’t know where they are. I thought I put them in the snack cabinet, but I guess not. I just want my snacks, Ji!” I huff and encircle my arms around his neck. He laughs, rubbing circles onto my back. “But I’m glad you came over after saying you wouldn’t. You’re such a good boyfriend.”

“I’m about to be an even greater boyfriend.”

“Why-”

“Love, your fruit roll-ups are on the dining room table. You left them there and forgot when you went to go to the bathroom. Don’t you remember? We were on videochat,” He says and I pull away to look at him. My cheeks flush a deep shade of red out of embarrassment.

“I’m going to go get them then!” I say, jumping out of his grip and dashing for my dining room. My smile grows as I approach them. “I FOUND THEM.”

“That’s nice, love,” I hear Jihoon yell back. I pull one of them out and unroll it. My eyes trail to the tattoos you could put on your tongue and I squeal. I press it onto my tongue and wait a few seconds for it to be transmitted from the fruit roll-ups to my tongue.

“I think it worked?” I question, pulling it away to look at it. The tattoo seemed to disappear from it and I grin. “Jihoon!”

“Mm?”

“Can you do a favor for me?”

“Yeah, come here,” Jihoon says and I walk back into the kitchen. He raises an eyebrow, looking up from his phone. “What is it that you-”

“Did it work?” 

“Did what work?” He questions and I stick out my tongue for him to see. 

“The tattoos!” I say and he stares blankly at me. I grin, waiting for his response. He sighs and nods.

“They worked,” Jihoon says and I squeal, throwing my hands up in happiness.

“I HAVE TATTOOS NOW, SO I’M A PUNK.”

“You’re going through a phase,” He says with a small amused smile.

“It’s not just a phase, mom.”

“Love, you’re not a punk and it’s not a phase. You just put the tattoos from the fruit roll-ups on your tongue.”

“Why do you hate me? Couldn’t I just have been a punk for a little while?” I pout, walking to him and sitting down on his lap.

“Fine, my love’s a punk.”

“Well, the moment’s gone now.”

“But I just-Ah, nevermind,” Jihoon sighs and I giggle. I wrap my arms around his neck and press my cheek against his. He groans and I grin, rubbing our cheeks together before letting him go.

“Why don’t you try it too?”

“What? Put a tattoo on my tongue?”

“Then we can both be punks.”

“Love, I-” As he trails off, I start to pout. Jihoon sighs and nods. I squeal and run to get another fruit roll-up for him. He sticks his tongue out and I press it against his tongue. “How long-”

“Jihoon!” I whine and take it away to see if it worked. I pout, finding it to be smeared.

“Did it not work?”

“You moved and it smeared.”

“I can smear yours too,” Jihoon says simply, leaning back on his hands. I stare blankly at him.

“LEE JIHOON.”

“That’s me.”

“I’m so done with you.”

“No, you’re not. Come here,” He says and starts to lean towards me, a mischievous glint in his eyes. My eyes widen and I dash up from his lap.

“WHEN DID YOU BECOME LIKE THIS?”

“Like what?” He asks as we stare each other down in the living room. He smirks before sticking out his tongue and raising his arms for a hug. “Come give your boyfriend some love.”

I scrunch my nose, trying to decide what to do. I grin and run towards him, sending the both of us down to the ground. We wrap our arms around each other before I give him a big smooch on the lips. He smirks and deepens the kiss. I hum and relax in his hold.

“Seems like your tattoo is smeared too, love.”

“That’s okay, WAIT NO IT’S NOT. JIHOON, I WAS A PUNK.”

“You were a punk for five minutes, not even.” He laughs and just seeing him laugh with so much joy was enough to make me smile. Though, I was still a little mad it was ruined.

“Was I at least a cute punk?” I ask and poke his cheeks. Jihoon chuckles and nods, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

“The cutest punk there is.”

“I love you, Lee Jihoon. Even if you ended up smearing my tattoo.”

“You’re such a dork, but I love you anyways.”


End file.
